


New Moon

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chimera!Stiles, Forests, Weirdness, memory problems, nude forest walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds himself lost in a forest with no memory of how he got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> I started writing this after watching 5x13 but I didn't get around to finishing it till now so it doesn't necessarily line up with 5x14.

 

Stiles blinked and then looked around at his surroundings. Outside, he was outside. Another blink. He was in the forest. The sharp scent of trees, earth and filled his nostrils. He turned his head slightly and saw that the sun was setting casting a purple and red shadow across the sky. He blinked again and his eyes shot down to his feet. They were bare and covered in dirt. Where was he? The forest, that he knew but where exactly was he? How far was he away from home? How long had he been away? His head was fuzzy like someone had stuffed cotton into it and he couldn't seem to remember anything. Couldn't even remember what the last clear memory he had was.

When he tried to scratch at his memories he cringed as flashes of blood and pain came back to him, he immediately pushed the memories away again. He'd deal with it when he wasn't stranded in a forest. He looked in the direction of the setting sun and reminded himself that the sun rose in the east and set in the west so that from the forest the best way to go to find town was north.

He froze after taking one step as he realized that his feet weren't the only things that were bare. He was naked, extremely naked. Why was he naked? He grimaced as the memory of pain filled his head again, he forced it away again. He had to get home, had to get somewhere safe.

He gingerly stepped forward, his hands in front of him covering himself in case he happened to come across anyone. It was mortifying walking around in the middle of the forest with his junk out and no real way to hide it except for as best as he could with his hands. That action left the rest of him exposed to any person he might see. Thankfully, so far he seemed to be only traumatizing himself and the squirrels. And maybe the owls he amended as it was steadily getting darker as the sun sunk down further into the earth.

As he lost more sunlight he had to hope that he was still going in the right direction and that some natural beast wouldn't look at his naked body and judge him, or wouldn't decide that he looked like a tasty treat.

Stiles had been walking for what felt like hours when he stopped suddenly and looked around. He felt like something was following him. There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that started growing with earnest. Stiles shook his head. It didn't matter if someone was following him. He had to get out of the forest as quickly as possible because his night vision sucked and there was going to be no moon tonight. The benefit of having so many were-pals was that you knew the lunar cycle.

He stopped again as he heard a crunch, like a twig snapping and his eyes moved to where the sound was coming from. There was something wrong. Something very wrong. Dread starting seeping into his veins and his breathing picked up. There was something wrong, so wrong. Another snap of a twig, followed by another and he fell to his knees as he remembered the pain again, the nerve-ending pain. There was something important, something important that he was forgetting.

"Stiles!" he heard and his eyes that he didn't realize that he had closed jumped open as he saw Scott, Liam, Kira and Malia looking down at him. He was kind of glad he had fallen down as in his pain he had also turned on his side so that he was much more covered than he would have been otherwise. Malia may have seen him naked, Scott had too like a million years ago when they were kids. Kira and Liam hadn't though and he was sure that they particularly fond of seeing him as exposed as he was due to their wide shocked eyes.

Thankfully, Scott acted quickly he took off his jacket, put it on top of him and then looked away. Liam and Kira also pointedly didn't look at him, Malia was the only one who was still looking at him. Part of him wanted to tell her to look away, but he knew she would probably point out that she had already seen it so he didn't as he pulled on Scott's jacket around his hips backward so that it covered himself. At least his most important bits.

He opened his mouth to ask how far away they were from the edge of the forest and if someone had brought a car, when he noticed all of them looking at him with concern but also some wariness. Why were they wary of him? He was the only human in the pack. He was the least scary of them all. Why were they looking at him like that?

"Where have you been for the last week?" Scott finally asked and Stiles stumbled slightly before righting himself. What? He had been gone for a week? Yet a part of him wasn't surprised. He turned to his left quickly as he heard something, only to realize it was just Liam. For being a werewolf he really didn't know how to step lightly. Stiles looked back at Scott who was waiting for an answer, and he realized that he had no idea.

"I don't remember," he said aloud.

"How can you not remember being gone for a week?" Scott asked surprised and warily. He didn't know...only he wasn't sure that what he had said was actually technically true. He felt like he did know, but didn't want to remember. Stiles winced as pain raced through his memories again before he pushed the memories away. He looked at Scott whose expression hadn't changed.

"I'd love to discuss this further, you know when I have some pants on!" he snapped as he looked pointedly down at the jacket that was only really covering his front. Scott's eyes darted down and then just as fast back up again.

"Right," he said sounding slightly abashed and awkward. "Right," he said again.

"How far are we?" Stiles asked as he tightened the jacket which was starting to become a little loose around his hips.

"Just a couple miles out," He was sure Scott thought that was a good thing. However, he was nearly naked and had no shoes on. A couple more miles sounded the same as 20 miles to him as it would on a normal non-naked day. Regardless, he nodded and turned away.

"Just follow me," Stiles nodded and shadowed Scott and the others. Stiles watched the sun's remaining tendrils warily. Once they went away he would be stumbling around like a drunk. Scott's steps gradually synced to his and the two of them found themselves walking side by side in the rapidly fading light. They didn't talk for a few minutes but Scott eventually spoke.

"I was really worried about you," Stiles nodded. He could only imagine what he would do, how he would feel if Scott was missing for a whole week. Especially if he had no idea where he had been. 'That's a lie' part of him sharply disagreed.

"Sorry," he muttered not sure what else to say.

"I thought that The Beast or Theo got to you and you were seriously injured or dead." Stiles nodded, as they were both valid fears.

"You sure you have no idea what happened?" Scott asked him his puppy-dog eyes in full action. He had a feeling that Scott needed to know the answer to calm his mind. Scott needed answers, Stiles just didn't know how to answer him, so he looked at his feet as he walked. He couldn't' help the feeling that he knew the answer but he didn't want to dig into it. They walked in silence for a while but Stiles could feel his friend's eyes boring into him as they kept going. It was uncomfortable, but not nearly as uncomfortable as trying to go through those memories. Though it was getting more and more uncomfortable as the walk wore on.

Stiles could feel the eyes of the others on him as well. He kept his eyes on the ground though so that he could avoid the sharp branches and rocks. There seemed to be a lot more of them then he would have thought, but then again he didn't often go around in the forest barefoot.

He carefully made his way down a pile of rocks that tended to skid a little bit as he put his weight on them. As careful as he was, he stumbled a bit and then his eyes widened as he caught sight of a felled tree trunk that was only a couple of feet away. If he didn't right himself he was going to smack right into it. He didn't think, didn't think at all, he just jumped right onto the tree trunk- and stuck the landing. He, Stiles, the klutzy spaz actually stuck the landing. That was wrong. He shouldn't have been able to stick the landing.

A quick look up and he saw the others staring at him coming to the same conclusion that he had. He shouldn't have been able to do that. Stiles looked up and noticed that the sky was dark and there wasn't even a hint of the moon. He looked down at the ground which looked liked it usually did when there was a full moon out. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. There was something very very wrong. He shouldn't have been able to avoid the log and he definitely shouldn't be able to see now. In fact, his feet should be bleeding or, at least, aching, as even with him looking carefully he had stumbled into more than one sharp rock.

No. No. Part of him knew what was going on but it wouldn't let his conscious brain in on it. It was bad, that he knew. His eyes rolled up into the back his head as he started to fall forward.

* * *

It hurts. Whatever was happening hurt. All he can really think about is the pain. There's nothing but the stabbing pain everywhere and he can only see white.

"Sorry, it's a painful process, but it's worth it in the end." He is barely able to place the voice through the haze of pain. Funnily enough, he does actually sound sorry, not that Stiles cared.

"Theo let me go," He managed to say through gritted teeth. He knew what was happening and he didn't want it. He really didn't want it! "Let me go you psychopath!" he shouted as the pain started to lessen. The white haze faded and Theo's head was now in his line of vision.

"I'm giving you a gift,"

"Yeah, I gift I never wanted!" Stiles shouted angrily and tried once again to get out of his restraints that Theo had put him in, to no effect. Didn't make him any less angry though. He pulled at them again twice more just for good measure before he stopped due to the lack of energy. Stiles was always tired.

He had no idea what Theo was doing to each body part as even his head was strapped down and everything always seemed to ache but he did know what Theo was doing to him. " I don't want to be anything. I just want to be human. You think if I wanted to be anything I would have asked Scott!" he certainly didn't want to be a chimera. Chimera's had even worse survival rates than werewolves and if they came back like Hayden there seemed to be something different with them. Either way, he didn't want to be a chimera.

"I already told you, I came for void Stiles and I'm not taking no for an answer. We need all the strength we can get if we're going to take down The Beast. I would have liked to have done this with your permission, but no matter what team you end up on, in order to survive you're going to need to be strong."

"Please Theo just stop," he pleaded. Even though he hated Theo, he hated the pain Theo kept subjecting him to more and he feared being a chimera.

"It's nearly done," Theo said a wide grin like he did indeed think was some sort of gift, no matter what Stiles said. "Just a little more pain and then you will be strong again, powerful again."

"And the first thing I'm going to do is kill you!" Stiles spat at him and jerked at his restraints again.

"There he is, Void Stiles," he said like he was proud of him. Stiles really hated Theo more than he had ever had before. That was quite a feat since he had hated Theo more than he thought he could hate anyone already. "Unfortunately, the pain isn't over. Would you like to rest longer or do you want to get it over with?" Stiles glared at him in response. He had already said he didn't want this and Theo had already ignored him. There was nothing else to say.

"I always knew you were tough," Theo said apparently taking his silence for a sign to go ahead and the pain and the blinding light started again.

* * *

His eyes shot open. The first thing he noticed was the four faces perched over him looking at him worried. No, he remembered everything now. He remembered being captured by Theo and spending what was apparently a week, but what had felt like a long longer in a cold dank hellhole. He remembered the pain had lasted for what seemed like forever before it had stopped. He hazily remembered himself breaking out of the restraints and running naked into the forest. A very wolverine moment.

He remembered everything. He remembered what Theo did to him. What he was now. He remembered it all, but he had no idea how to tell them. Stiles shot to his feet and backed away from his friends, his pack. He wasn't sure if he belonged with them anymore. He wasn't sure he belonged with anyone that he would want to belong with. Not with what he was.

"Stiles, are you okay? What's going on?" Scott asked stepping closer to him only or Stiles to move backward as Scott stepped forward.

"I remember," he said. He remembered what happened, what Theo did to him even though he didn't want to. Scott's eyebrows raised in anticipation as he waited for Stiles to go on, to tell him. How could he tell them?

He looked down at his body looking for anything different but he looked exactly the same. Whatever the changes they had made to him were they weren't apparent at the moment. But he knew better than to hope that he had escaped before he had changed. If he had then Theo would have found him and brought him back. He likely would have only let him go if he was already done with him. Already done with changing him into what he was. A chimera.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had Stiles be a hunter, werewolf, and a vampire so I decided to go for Chimera this time around.


End file.
